


We Fell In Love In October (FRERARD)

by BasketCase182



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, highschoolAU, maybe smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketCase182/pseuds/BasketCase182
Summary: Frank Iero x Gerard WayThe Fall Festival has come to the small town, along with a new kid, both of which annoy Frank.The title is from one of my favorite Girl In Red songs, so please check her out





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The straight girl im unfortunately in love with](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+straight+girl+im+unfortunately+in+love+with).



> If there are any errors in spelling or grammar I’m sorry! I do my best to proof read it as many times as i can but if you see something feel free to tell me its actually kinda helpful

Frank held his moms hand, or rather his mom held his hand while Frank squirmed and complained about how embarrassing she was. Mrs. Iero was having none of his bullshit.   
"Frank, you're only nine. This festival is packed with people, and I can't lose you. If you don't stop complaining I'll take you back home and come back here by myself." 

Frank huffed, but stopped struggling.   
"If you got me a phone for Christmas like I asked Santa then I could go off on my own." Frank always loved an opportunity to subtly ask for a phone. Again, Mrs. Iero was having none of his bullshit. 

"Frank, I took you here to get away from all the drama at home and maybe have a nice day out. Wouldn't you like that? Some fun?" Mrs. Iero sounded tired. She looked tired. Frank didn't notice this. Most children don't realize how tired and broken their parents are until they're old and grey, and it's far too late.

Frank mumbled something incoherent into the tartan scarf he was forced to wear. A small gush of wind blew a few orange and red leaves by, causing a chill to run up Frank's spine. Suddenly, he was glad his mom had forced him to wear the scarf and sweater. He wouldn't be telling her this.

The mother and son walked through the entrance, greeted by a man dressed up as Jack Skeleton. Frank almost smiled at that, but he was a stubborn kid so he didn't. All he wanted to do was prove his mom wrong, that this wouldn't be fun. For Frank, nothing was fun if it involved his mom. At least that's what he claims.   
Mrs. Iero tried not to let it get to her. But it did. Frank, as per usual, didn't notice. Neither did Mr. Iero. 

"Frankie, look there's a book booth." Mrs. Iero wanted Frank to get better at reading, as he wasn't doing too well in literature recently. Or any classes, for that matter. There was a reason, however. A reason that Mrs. Iero was familiar with.

"I don't like books anymore. I don't read anymore. You don't know me." Frank said it so matter of fact like, that Mrs. Iero just nodded. She didn't want a scene. She'd talk to Frank about his words at home. 

"Ok." She muttered under her breath, walking past the vendor and to the next. She stopped again at a snack booth about four feet further. "Here's ten dollars, get what you like but you're not getting any more than that, understood?" 

Frank nodded, obnoxiously grabbing the tener and letting his eyes gaze over the options. He settled on a caramel apple and a small bag of candy. Frank looked back to the book booth seeing a kid with brown hair and hazel eyes look over the books, before grabbing a copy of Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire and a copy of Goose Bumps: Welcome To The Dead House. The boy looked around his age, maybe a bit older. He was holding hands with another kid who was considerably smaller, with a head of blond-brown hair. The kid's face was a stoney frown, while the older's face had a small smile and a slight glimmer in his eyes. The small kid had just picked up a copy of The Biggest Pumpkin Ever. An adult lady came over to the two boys, presumably their mom, and ushered them away right past Frank. Frank huffed.

"Stupid kids. Probably still get tucked in at night with kisses on the nose. Stupid." Frank mumbled, but his mother heard it. It wasn't meant to directly hurt her, but it still left a pang. She knew she had been forgetting something at night.

"Come on Frank, lets keep going. I want to see if we can bring a pumpkin home with us." 

Frank was pulled along by his mom through the fair grounds. Kids his age wore their Halloween costumes, some being superheroes and others being princesses. Few kids wanted to dress creepily for Halloween anymore. Frank sneered at the kid's costumes, which they probably got from Party City.   
There were tons of booths, selling all kinds of Fall related things. There were a few pottery stations selling mugs and bowls painted in autumn colors with pumpkin and sunflower designs. Another booth across the way sold witchy stuff, such as crystals and incense, authentic oujia boards and so called 'spell books' filled with herbalism and poetry.   
Another booth sold knit sweaters, beanies and mittens. Spooky tunes played through the speakers. The air smelled like cinnamon, wafting from coffee cups and pastries, and fresh pine radiating from the nearby woods that guarded the town. The cool air made Frankie's cheeks and nose red. He shrunk further into his tartan green scarf. 

He could hear the sound of laughter in the distance, coming from the Ferris wheel where the rides were. This being his first time coming here, he didn't know what other rides there were. He presumed they were all nothing worth looking at, being that his mom had brought him here, and his philosophy was his mom was stupid and so was everything she was interested in. 

The sun was just after setting, leaving the sky a pale purple-grey color. The clouds began gathering, but no rain would fall.  
The moon was still visible, in the shape of a thin slivered crescent. 

After an hour of wandering aimlessly, the mother and son found themselves at an art booth. Frank huffed. He thought art was stupid. But this mom was interested in the paintings and intricate sketches of starless nights with full moons, witches, eyeballs and all things creepy. Frank really wished he didn't have to pretend to hate this because he was somewhat interested in the drawing of the skeleton in a cartoony style, with sunglasses and a torn up Batman shirt. 

Frank looked up from the displays and saw a sweet looking woman in her 70s, and the two kids he'd seen at the book booth earlier. Now the smaller kid had a pair of fake vampire teeth in and the older kid was sucking on a lollypop. The Biggest Pumpkin Ever was open on the table in front of them, and the older kid was reading the words aloud, pointing at each line he read while the younger kid listened and nodded intently. Frank had finally recognized the kid as the weirdo from his school. The one who sat alone at lunch and didn't like sports and liked weird music that sounded like people screaming. 

"Boys, why don't you talk to this young man? He looks a bit lonely. What's your name sweetheart?" The older lady asked. Frank stared, taking her appearance in. She wore a burnt orange knitted turtleneck and blue overall jeans. Her hair was shoulder length, and a graying black color. Her eyes matched the older boy's, except her's were accompanied by a pair of thick rim glasses.

When Frank didn't respond, Mrs. Iero answered for him. "He's Frank, and he's almost nine. How about your boys?"   
The two kids were now listening, their attention diverted from their book. Frank scowled at them. The youngest didn't react but the older frowned. 

"I'm Mikey and I'm five and a half. Nice to meet you." He said, letting a quick smile grace his small freckled face before looking back down to the book, tugging his brothers sleeve in effort to get him to read to him some more. 

"And what about you?" Mrs. Iero asked the older boy. The older woman smiled t him encouragingly.

"I'm Gerard. I'm 10 in a few months." The boy said, his ears turning red from the attention. He quickly looked back down to the book, staying silent a few moments before beginning to read to Mikey. His voice was a lot quieter this time.

Frank sighed. He didn't wanna talk to either of the kids, because they seemed stupid. He settled for pulling out of his mom until they finally moved on. Frank felt a pair of hazel eyes on him as he walked away. 

"This festival sucks." Frank said. 

Mrs. Iero sighed. "Let's just go home."


	2. The Autumn Ball

“What are you gonna be for Halloween?”  
Ray Toro and Frank Iero were walking the cracked pavement, while the cold air of the night tickled their necks. Ray was clad in blac dress shirt nd black pants with a black bow tie. Frank wore blue jeans with rips, and a Black Flag shirt that was slightly big on his frame. The shirt was meant to make him look bigger, but it seemed to have an opposite effect. 

“What the fuck does it matter?” Frank shot back, eyes never leaving the ground to properly address his friend.  
The air smelled of pine. 

“You used to love Halloween. Since like, ya know, it is your birthday and all.”

“Whatever. It’s just another day.”

The pair continued. The moon watched and followed.  
And then they were at school, giving in their tickets and entering the gym filled with sweaty hormonal teenagers. The whole room stunk. 

“Why are we even here?” 

Ray gave Frank an impatient look. “Because, you need to leave your house more often. Also, I think Jamia likes you and you’ve gotta ask her to dance or something. I’m not gonna let you die alone Frank. You’re not becoming a cat lady on my watch.”

“First of all, who said I was capable of death? Second of all, I’m more of a dog person.” Frank was biting back a, ‘Third of all, I’m a flaming homosexual.’ He was quite comfortable in his closet, thank you. 

“H-Hi!” A new voice interrupted the boys. It was Christa, in a blood orange dress with long sleeves. Her cheeks were red, and she couldn’t seem to maintain eye contact. Her friends watched from afar, giggling slightly.  
“Um, Ray would you dance with me?” She stuttered. Frank barely spoke to Christa, but knew she was never this shy. 

Ray smiled sweetly. “Of course. I’d like that.” He held a hand out to Christa, who looked beyond relief. “I’ll talk later Frank!” Ray called behind him as he guided the girl off and into the crowd of students. Christa’s friends have her a thumbs up as the couple passed, and she returned it with an giddy smile. 

Even Frank had to bite a smile back. The urge was overcome, however because no way would he be caught showing emotion in the public eye. 

Frank then realized he was standing alone and probably looked odd, so he moved. He didn’t wanna draw attention, or at least that’s what he said when he was pretending to not be a problematic drama queen. He walks over to the bleachers, with a couple different groups of other kids. The nerds who couldn’t get a date, the shy kids who are afraid to dance, the gays, a pair of best friends who are probably dating and probably have their own little romantic novel being written about them. Frank didn’t think he’d be welcomed by anyone. He had a reputation to be an asshole. So Frank sat alone. 

A boy past him by, with a swarm of seniors following him. It was his appearance that first caught Frank’s eye. His ebony hair, and pale skin. One might call him a Disney princess. His hazel eyes, rimmed with black and his tiny teeth and cute nose. His black leather pants, skin tight and his maroon t shirt and black hoodie.  
Then it was his voice, giggly and light and sweet but silly and almost sardonic.

The group of kids following him were made up of boys and girls, mainly good looking confident ones and some slightly (or not so slightly) intoxicated. They pestered after him with calls and requests and heart eyes.

“Gerard, tell us more about you!”

“I love your pants, they really show everything.”

“What’s it like dating me? Kidding, kidding. Unless..”

Frank rolled his eyes. Ew. ‘Gerard’ walked straight past him, but not without a curt smile. Or maybe that was a smirk. Frank wasn’t sure. If it was a smirk, was it a suggestive one or a smug one?  
Frank sat, slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t know this kid. 

Another song ended, Gerard and his followers were out of sight and Ray appeared before Frank.  
“Why aren't you dancing? Come on, I didn’t drag you here for you to just sulk.” 

Frank shot Ray a look.  
“Whatever, I will later. I need to text my mom where I am, shes working again tonight and I forgot to tell her.” Frank lied. 

“Ok. Well, when you're done you should come up and dance, Pete and Andy are here too. Joes gonna be here in a bit as well.”

“What about Patrick?” Frank asked, not exactly caring much. 

“He got a cold.” 

Frank rolled his eyes, noticing Christa on the other side of the room. “Ray, your girl is waiting.” 

Ray smiled lightly. “Alright. I’m going, I’m going.”

Frank opened his phone and pretended to be productive. He saw an actual text from his mom, telling him to have a fun night.  
“Bitch.” He muttered under his breath. 

He watched the couples, dancing. Between thoughts of his mother and the too happy sight before him, Frank suddenly felt alone. Disassociated. The odd one out. He refused to stand out, so he stood up and left. 

He found himself in the boys bathroom. No one was in there besides himself, or at least that’s what he thought. 

Gerard Way was sat in the first stall, with his legs pulled up as he wrote mindlessly in his journal. Perhaps Frank should have heard the sharp sound the pen made, scribbling at the pages or Gerard’s soft steady breath but he didn’t. 

Frank locked himself in the second stall. Surely him leaving suddenly caused suspicion.

Oh well. He could hear Come As You Are being played. Hearing a song you know in an empty school bathroom is always so surreal. Especially at night, or at a school dance. The contrast between flashing lights and energy pumping through everyone’s veins to a dim lit bathroom with absolutely no one else there, where you could only just barely hear Kurt Cobain’s voice was somewhat evoking. It ,ay have been a mainstream song, but at that moment it was just was Frank needed to hear.

Frank had seen teen films where at the big dance the girl would realize she’d be utterly alone for the rest of her life because Prince Charming i with another girl and she’d go running to the bathrooms crying. 

The boy thought back to the Gerard kid, and then pushed him out of mind. He was beginning to feel like that girl. Before even realizing it, he was crying. Frank was a quiet crier, as he had to learn to hide emotions at an early age. But it was still perfectly audible to Gerard, in the stall next to him. Gerard’s pen stilled, as did his thoughts. 

“I’m such a mess.” Frank mumbled, grabbing onto his legs and curling over like he’d do for comfort when he was a child. 

Gerard thought. He had recognized the distraught voice easily, having heard Frank around school multiple times before.

Gerard good up suddenly and crept out of restroom. 

The movement startled Frank, who’s eyes went wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if not cant blame you. Also the prologue is shorter than what the actual chapters will be just so you know ok bye


End file.
